Code Geass: The Retaliation of Adalicia
Code Geass: The Retaliation of Adalicia (コードギアス: エイダリシアの報復, Kōdogiasu: Eidarishia no hōfuku) is an fanfiction written by Makonatic. It's a spin-off to Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, where similar events from the anime take place in another universe greatly resembling ours, instead of the universe that is known in Code Geass. (It is said to take place in 2020 or earlier, however.). Though many aspects of Code Geass remain in this spin-off, such as the notable alter ego Zero, it still differs in most aspects. Such include the fact that the protagonist is a female, making Zero female as well. Plot A young girl named Addison Clark had just graduated from high school and is finally moving into university life. In the midst of this, however, reports of strange masked men have been around trying to kidnap innocent citizens; most of these citizens never seeming to return. This puts a slight jeopardy in the girl's life. as she now has to remain cautious of her surroundings. On one night unfortunately, those said masked men are able to capture a defenseless Addison; but before they could knock her out, a strange blonde male jumps in and appears to fight back the attackers. Unfortunately, the blonde is shot down, leaving Addison in a state of panic. Apparently before she gets knocked out yet again, Addison is pulled into a strange vision, seeming to be conversing with the voice of the male who was gunned down. The voice, who introduces himself as Pascal, bestows an ability known as the Geass upon Addison. As a result, she is able to free herself by commanding the masked men to shoot themselves to death. Addison grows somewhat hectic following the few days after her attempted kidnapping. She occasionally sees glances of her left eye seeming altering to a more "demon-like look", as she describes it, when she passes by the mirror; otherwise terrifying her. She also accidentally uses it when she was involved in a family argument, unknowingly commanding her parents to "stop", thus causing them both to freeze for a brief period of time. Utterly flustered, it wasn't until she runs into a healthy and living Pascal again, who happened to recover from his gunshot wounds. Addison barrages him with heated questions, until the other reveals a story about Addison that even she herself doesn't know. Pascal explains that her identity is faux, and she merely adopted the name when she was a baby. Her actual identity is Princess Adalicia Villeneuve of France. ''(Otherwise just simply Adalicia Villeneuve) Addison does not believe this considering the fact that France dropped its monarch ways a long time ago, but then Pascal intercepts her reasoning, stating that she was actually born before the Hundred Year's War, merely centuries and centuries ago. Her actual parents, who were ruler of France during the time, gave Adalicia up to a supernatural force so that the baby could live a life in a world with no war and turmoil. The child was eventually taken to the early 21st century, where she was found, taken to an orphanage, and then adopted by who are her parents as of now. The reason of the masked men was that they work for a secret organization that plot on erecting a powerful, yet malicious monarch government; thus putting nearly the entire world in a jeopardy. They kidnap people in order to brainwash to use them in their new monarchy. Pascal explains that Addison came from a long line of French nobles who were bestowed Geass, her true mother being one of the first in that line. She used her abilities in order to stabilize France during difficult times; unfortunately, due to overuse of Geass, the Queen died days after the release of Adalicia. This was likely an attempt of suicide, Pascal implies. Now with an organization threatening the lives of the humans, Addison, the lost princess of France, must now find a way to stop the organization from taking action and to stabilize the world again. In fear that close relatives might find out of her abilities, she adorns a mask and goes by an female vigilante known as ''Zero (alternatively known also as Cipher) to progress in her goal without being caught; as well as uncovering secrets about her true family. Comparisons (Spoiler Warnings) * CG:TROA is like a genderbent version of CG:LOTR, but is told in a different manner. Some characters' genders in TROA still remain the same like how they are in LOTR, however. * Addison was intended to be of French nobility (princess), until her parents had given her up to send her to a different time period. When she adopted her faux name, she wasn't aware of her true identity until she met Pascal. Lelouch is the 11th prince of Britannia, but was exiled leading him to adopt the surname "Lamperouge". He does know of his nobility, however. * Makonatic states a possibility that Addison's death will be sudden and not planned, unlike in the anime. This fact may be dropped through progression of the story. Opening Theme Trivia * During early progress, the story was intended to be a fanmade prequel to Code Geass, taking places "millions of years ago" before the anime took place; but was changed due to the original Code Geass's universe concept. ** If it was made to be prequel, then Lelouch would technically be the second Zero, with Suzaku being the third. * It is safe to assume that Adalicia and Lelouch are the same person, but with their stories told in two different universes. It is not correct however, to say that Adalicia is a direct ancestor to Lelouch since the prequel idea of CG:TROA was scrapped, and that Makonatic refuses any claims that Adalicia and Lelouch are blood related. * Addison originally had short dark brown hair, but was changed to having medium-length dirty blonde hair, due to the fact that she would resemble a genderbent Lelouch. The creator states that she is trying to stay away from making the characters too similar to the originals. ** This also adds to the fact of Addison's Zero uniform being white and gold instead of the notable purple and gold. *** Her uniform originally was blue and gold until the creator changed it in regards to her statement of avoiding great similarities to the original anime characters. * There are alternate titles to the story as well. The separate English (yet more simplified) title of the story is known as ''Ashes of the Past ''(コードギアス: 過去の灰, Kōdogiasu: Kako no hai) ** A friend of the author dubbed it as 'Adalicia of the Insurrection '(コードギアス: 反乱のエイダリシア, Kōdogiasu: Hanran no eidarishia. Literally translates to Code Geass: Adalicia of the Rebellion), but is not a generally used name since it means the same thing as the original anime title; only with a different character's name Category:Fanfictions